Dirty Mess
by Party Like It's Sherlock S3
Summary: "Sherlock-...Just... Clean it up, will you! You can be so dirty sometimes!" John said loudly, not taking his words into careful consideration first. His adjective to describe Sherlock could have been taken the wrong way, and a blush immediately stained John's cheeks. ONESHOT Johnlock smut R&R please!


"Sherlock- Clean up this bloody mess right now!" John yelled through the flat. He turned his nose up in disgust as he stared down at the kitchen table, which was covered in chemical juices that had horrid fumes coming off them. John nearly gagged at it and backed away from the table, shaking his head to himself.

John walked into the living room, ready to pitch a fit at his friend. He was greeted by the pale, raven haired man laying on the couch, wrapped in a white bedsheet, like he always was on weekends.

"Sh-Sherlock! Clean up that mess in there! It's disgusting!" John fumed, stuttering from his anger as he did.

Sherlock merely sat there and stared at the ceiling, a placid look of boredom on his face.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock bolted up from the couch and stood straight, ready to give John a lecture about living with a man fascinated by science. Honestly, how could John not expect this? Sherlock was a man of science, and science was _messy!_

"John, when you and I moved into 221B, you were aware that I had 'odd' habits, and you did not complain then or ask questions. Yet, now, you rant on and on about my constant messiness." Sherlock spoke quickly in his deep voice.

_Oh god... No! No! Now it NOT the time to be thinking about his voice... or his... cheekbones... No! I'm mad at him! He's supposed to be cleaning up his mess!_

"Sherlock-...Just... Clean it up, will you?! You can be so _dirty_ sometimes!" John said loudly, not taking his words into careful consideration first. His adjective to describe Sherlock could have been taken the wrong way, and a blush immediately stained John's cheeks.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at this, and a different meaning of the word coming to mind. Sherlock may not have been the naughty type to most, or, he certainly didn't come off that way... But when it came to John, Sherlock could be a passionate lover.

_"...Dirty?"_ Sherlock questioned with a mischievous smirk, his smooth, deep voice sending shivers down John. Sherlock moved closer to the smaller man, his bedsheet hanging limply off his shoulders and barely wrapping around his waist.

John sucked in a breath quickly as Sherlock was only mere inches away from him, a lot of skin being shown on the pale man's body. _Oh, Jesus..._ John found his eyes wandering to Sherlock's crotch, but he quickly corrected himself and looked up. His eyes now looked into the gorgeous eyes of the raven haired man.

_His eyes... they.. they.. what color are they? Grey? Blue? Green? I can't even tell, but they're beautiful..._

Sherlock slowly inched his hand towards John's and entwined their fingers together. He grinned now, noticing the look on the smaller man's face. Sherlock found himself itching to move closer, John's features tempting him more and more. Even if John wasn't the most handsome to most, he was definitely a charmer, but to see John in utter shock now was incredibly pleasing to Sherlock.

"...Sher- Sherlock..." John breathed as Sherlock's head now moved down towards his. John found himself wanting to step away, but _not _at the same time. Just the thought of Sherlock's handsome face and eyes that could make a girl faint made John forget all his thoughts about retreating now. Every will and fiber in his body wanted him. Sherlock moved closer now and he pressed his soft lips against John's. It was enchanting to John... The feel of Sherlock pressed against him... It was something of John's dreams, yet, somehow, now, it was happening...

John found himself returning the kiss, slipping his tongue in as well, falling more into the romantic gesture. He gripped Sherlock's hand tightly, the feeling of want eating at him more and more.

Sherlock felt John squeeze his hand tight, and passionately kiss back. The two moved together now, only stopping for breath when it became a necessity. Sherlock put his free hand behind John's back and pulled him even closer to himself, their bodies pressed against each other now, and Sherlock's bedsheet was nearly gone.

John soon started taking small steps towards the couch, trying to send a signal for Sherlock to follow, which he did. Sherlock walked forward, pushing John, and the shorter man practically fell onto the couch. John let out a gasp as Sherlock landed on top of him. John's eyes widened as he realized that the bedsheet was now completely on the floor. Sherlock lay on top on John, uncovered and bare chested.

"Sher-" John breathed, trying to speak a single word, but Sherlock cut him off.

"Shut up, John." Sherlock said, putting a hand behind John's head and locking lips with him again.

John momentarily released his grip on Sherlock's hand and quickly tugged his own shirt off, his bare chest now touching Sherlock's. John put his hand on Sherlock's back and gripped it hard, his fingernails digging into the skin.

Hands were tickling up his chest and sides as John kept on. Sherlock grinned at it and let his lips leave John's, taking back for a breath and staring into John's eyes.

No words were needed between the two men as Sherlock's hands quickly made their way down to John's pants. The zipper was immediately undone, and John moved his hips upward and Sherlock helped tug John's pants off, along with his underwear. Sherlock's already bare feet helped John kick off his shoes and pull off his socks. Heat coursed heavily through their bodies as they pressed themselves together once more. They kept their lips locked together and their hands fumbled around each other's bodies.

Sherlock moved downward, and pressed himself inside John, making the blonde haired man moan quitely. Sherlock grinned, teasing John was full of pleasure and enjoyment for him. Sherlock pressed in harder, sweat and the heat of their breathing building more. John let out another moan, louder this time. He wasn't usually one to be screaming and calling out during sex...but damn, Sherlock knew how to treat someone right... John gripped Sherlock's black, curly hair and breathed heavily, shutting his eyes with pleasure.  
Sherlock moved back up, a bit down on John's shoulder, grinning at John's response, which of course was another erotic noise.

Nibbling, biting, kissing... All of the many things Sherlock did to John. And, certainly, pressing into John harder. The two were covered with sweat now, and their hair was sticking to their skin. Sherlock lay on top of John, breathing contently._ That was... amazing..._ Sherlock thought to himself with a peaceful grin on his face.

John lay beneath him, somehow comfortable. Sherlock honestly didn't weigh that much... and not that John minded having the pale man on top of him. John felt like he wanted to go for another round, but he didn't want to disrupt the current peace they had now.

"...You're still going to clean up your mess." John said quietly to his lover.

Sherlock grinned and started to laugh, John giving into the contagious laughter as well with him.

" ...As long as I can with you..." Sherlock purred, then placed a loving, light kiss on John's forehead.

* * *

_**Heya guys! I hoped you all enjoyed it... It was my first time writing Johnlock, so, yeah, hope it isn't terrible! Make sure to leave feedback and such! **_

_**Funny, this fic was actually inspired by a autocorrect fail on a text between me and my friend, it said, "John clean sex Sherlock dirty dirty angry sex" So... THIS HAPPENED! XD**_


End file.
